


Drabble: the golden

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: At least,Charlie sighed, wanting nothing more then to just - lay his head down on the table and pretendreally hardthat he wasn't there.She's moved on from 'kitty litter' as a nickname."I have an actual name, Nym." He grumbled halfheartedly as his friend took the seat across from him, the person whowassitting there moving out of her way quickly. Nymphadora Tonks, after all, had already proven that she would absolutely shove someone off the bench to create an open space for herself if necessary.





	Drabble: the golden

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my other fic - _[some things never leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466384/chapters/33421542)_

" _OI! Egg-for-brains!_ " The shout was loud enough to be hear all the way across the hall and he just  _knew_  several people were turning to look at the person shouting.

_At least,_  Charlie sighed, wanting nothing more then to just - lay his head down on the table and pretend  _really hard_  that he wasn't there.  _She's moved on from 'kitty litter' as a nickname._

"I have an actual name, Nym." He grumbled halfheartedly as his friend took the seat across from him, the person who  _was_  sitting there moving out of her way quickly. Nymphadora Tonks, after all, had already proven that she would absolutely shove someone off the bench to create an open space for herself if necessary.

"Nope." She said cheerfully, swiping all the bacon from his plate despite there being a plate of bacon within reach.  "You gotta find a new one, I gave yours away."

_That_  stalled him for a moment. "What. What does that even  _mean_? You can't just... give my name  _away_."

"Can. Will.  _Did_." Nym told him smugly in between eating all of his bacon and stealing his toast. "You, sir, need to figure out a new name for yourself. I have  _suggestions._ " She added, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Charlie was instantly on guard. "No. Whatever it is,  _no_. I can think of my  _own_  name." It wasn't until she laughed at him that he realized that he implied that she actually was able to give away his name and huffed. "Not that. I  _need_  one. Because I don't. Just... if I needed a new name I could pick it out on my own."

" _Suuuure_." She drew out, completely smug but at least not laughing anymore.

He shook his head. "What makes you say that anyways?"

"I made a new friend," Nym said, after finishing off his toast....he really should eat his breakfast faster. "His name is Charlie. Which means that you can no longer be Charlie."

" _What_. That's not a good reason!" He sputtered. "People share names all the time! There's only so many names to use, of course there's going to be multiple people with the same name! I'm sure there's even plenty of people with the same first  _and_  last names!"

She waved him off. "I don't care about them. What I care about is the fact there is only enough room in my life for  _one_  Charlie and I am sorry to say that it's no longer you. So, we gotta figure out a new name for you."

" _No._ " Charlie said, pointing at her and getting an exaggerated pout. He was almost completely sure that she had used her ability to make her eyes larger to fit the look. "Do I get to at least  _meet_  this 'other Charlie'?"

Nym's face lit up with glee and he immediately regretted asking.

"Why,  _of course_." She said, digging into her robes before pulling out a bag full of water. Inside the water was a small goldfish swimming around. "Meet Charlie, the Golden."

This time, Charlie did lay his head down on the table. "...why are you like this?"

He got no answer, only cackles.


End file.
